


Comfort in your arms

by LoveOfGLEEK



Series: My Boy [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Crying, Fisting, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOfGLEEK/pseuds/LoveOfGLEEK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has had a rough week and comes to get some comfort from Will. Sequel to my boy and morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Comfort in your arms.
> 
> Sequel to my boy and morning after –
> 
> Authors note – Sorry it's taken so long all, I've been working more to save up for my holidays and that isn't really conducive to writing a good sequel. But anyway I hope you all like.
> 
> Disclaimer – I own nothing
> 
> Warning – contains explicit sexual content including fisting, don't like, don't read, you have been warned.
> 
> Final note, I have no beta at the moment so all mistakes are mine, I am looking for a beta though, so if you're interested than please leave a comment. ^_^
> 
> Kurt has had a rough week and comes to get some comfort from Will.

Kurt sighed weakly as he knocked on Mr. Shuster's door. His eyes red and puffy and his outfit was wrinkled and mismatched, he couldn't have even claimed it was all the rage in Milan; he was just too tired to.

Will opened his door and upon seeing the state his boy was in he opened the door fully and slowly guided the teen in. "Hey, come on what's the matter baby boy?" he asked closing the door and sitting Kurt on the sofa.

"I just, I am so sick of it, every day, why can't I just go to school like everyone else?" he asked eyes glistening with tears as brought his hand up to cover his mouth as if physically trying to hold the sobs in.

"Oh baby, come here." Will pulled Kurt flush to his body and he let the counter tenor cry into his sweater vest, he didn't wear them as much now since Kurt had told him that he looked about twice his age when he did.

"I just want to be able to worry about grades and relationships and homework like every other teenager, why can't I just be a normal kid?" he asked.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, you know I'd do more if I could, but I can't I want to, by god I want to, want to protect you from all of that. You deserve to be admired and treasured and I'm sorry I can't do more to help you at school." Will said pulling Kurt into his lap and running his hands through that already disarrayed hair.

"I know you do, I'm sorry." Kurt said sniffling and hiding his face in Will's neck.

"Oh baby boy, never be sorry about that, okay, it's alright to be upset and mad, and It's alright for you to come to me whenever you feel like that, I'll do anything to make you feel better." Will said, they had been together for about a month now and it was going fantastically, Kurt had taken his first pregnancy test last week, it was negative but he hadn't been expecting Kurt to get pregnant right away since it was so much harder for men to conceive.

"Can I stay here this weekend? My dad's out of town till Tuesday and I don't want to be home on my own." He asked quietly.

"Of course you can baby." Will said, they hadn't really made their relationship concrete, they didn't really have boundaries nor did they really do much together, but Will knew Kurt would like the fact that he'd cleared some space in the wardrobe, the drawers and gotten him a key to the apartment made, he'd even managed to get a photo of them together during glee and had it proudly displayed next to a photo of the teen sleeping on his bedside table.

Kurt curled up close, one arm wrapped around Will's shoulders, the other wrapped round his stomach almost protectively. His tears were slowly coursing down his cheeks, but he wasn't sobbing anymore and seemed to be calming down.

"How about we get you into the bath? Sound good?" Will said gently, his hands moving across the planes of Kurt's body in a comforting way, feeling the muscles concealed beneath the clothes his boy wore.

"No, can I just stay here for a while?" Kurt asked, burying his face into Will's neck as the older man ran a hand through Kurt's soft hair.

"Of course you can." Will said pulling Kurt if possible even closer and relaxing into the large piece of furniture.

They sat like that for a while, Kurt had uncurled slightly but he was still perched on Will's lap, he rubbed his stomach slightly and Will moved his hand to rest on top of Kurt's and heard a hiss of pain from his boy. He hoped it wasn't what he thought but he pulled his hand back and grasped the edge of Kurt's top and the teen whined slightly in the back of his throat, but Will was having none of it and proceeded to lift the fabric to get a good look at Kurt's abdomen.

He could have cried, Kurt's stomach was a deep purple and black. Clearly bruised in the shape of fists on his delicate skin. "Oh baby boy, why didn't you say?" Will said trying to keep his anger in check, if Kurt had been pregnant then he didn't doubt it would have made his boy miscarry and he didn't want that to happen to them, to know they had created a life and have it snuffed out before it could begin to live.

"Because I was scared." Kurt said quietly.

"Of what Kurt?" Will asked running a hand through those silken strands, just another one of Kurt's features he adored.

"Because he threatened me, said if I told anyone what he did he'd make sure I regret it." Kurt said his hand moving to cover his mouth and he made a frantic rubbing motion as if trying to get rid of a feeling that lingered there.

"What did he do to you sweetie?" Will asked, not sure he'd like the answer.

"He. He kissed me, then he said it was my fault, then when I tried to tell him that he was the one who kissed me he punched me, told me if I said anything he'd get me." Kurt cried hiding his face in Will's neck, his back heaving as he sobbed loudly and it nearly broke Will's heart.

"Oh babe, it's okay, you're alright." Will said his arms wrapping tight around the teen who, since he had a growth spurt was about an inch shorter than Will himself now, moulded perfectly to his body, but his much bulkier frame almost engulfed the distraught young man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to. He grabbed me when I went to tell him to back off, I didn't want him to hurt our baby if I got pregnant, he started yelling, saying it was my fault and when I went to shout back he grabbed me and kissed me." Kurt rambled, his words slurred slightly by tears.

"It's alright sweetheart, it wasn't your fault." Will said kissing Kurt's temple and rubbing the shaking teen's arms.

"I didn't mean to, I just wanted him to leave me alone." Kurt wept.

"Oh sweetie, it's alright, you're safe here." Will said and he felt almost powerless, he couldn't protect his boy from his peers without either giving their relationship away or by beating the offender into a bloody pulp, he couldn't really protect Kurt if he was locked away, plus he was sure his boy wouldn't like the look of him in orange.

"You're not mad at me?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Why would I be mad at you, you didn't do anything, I don't blame you for any of it babe, but how about we have a nice fun night, so you won't think about him touching you again? Would you like that?" Will asked, he knew sex may be the last thing on Kurt's mind, but it might make him feel better, not as if he'd betrayed him.

Kurt nodded shyly, a flush decorating his cheeks and Will had to smile and kiss said cheek, Kurt was so proud of who he was and so confident, but here with just the two of them, he was a shy boy who was still coming to terms with his identity as a sexual being. But that wouldn't stop them, Will just made sure to take the lead in their bedroom activities.

He coaxed Kurt to his feet and stood himself, looping his arms around that thin waist gently so as not to aggravate the bruises. "Come on sweetie, there's something new we can try tonight if you want." Will offered and he sincerely hoped the teen would agree.

"What?" Kurt asked wiping his eyes carefully and looking at Will with a small smile, not really a cheerful one, but a thankful one.

"Well I was wondering if we could stretch you open and maybe use a toy or two, maybe a little surprise." Will said with a smirk.

"What sort of surprise?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Well we could always try me and a toy, together, what do you think?" Will asked taking Kurt's hands in his and entwining their fingers, he liked Kurt's fingers, long, slender and elegant just like his boy.

"Double?" Kurt asked his voice rising slightly.

"Well if you don't want to we don't have to. But I think you'd look beautiful, all stretched out. Maybe when we're done I can get my whole hand in there, get you to stretch out, after all eventually you may have to push a baby out, why not start practicing early?" Will asked.

Kurt looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh sweetie, how else do you think the baby is going to come out of that beautiful body, it's either going to be you pushing or a caesarean." Will said with a smirk. "We don't have to try and get the whole hand in; we can see what you can take. How's that?" he asked with a smirk.

Kurt looked at him and nodded slowly, he was scare but he trusted Will, knew the older man would listen if he really couldn't cope with it.

"Good boy, it's alright, just relax and feel, let me bring your body alive with pleasure, stretch your tight ass out and stuff it full again. Leave you begging for more as you're poised on the precipice of ecstasy." Will enjoyed throwing around words Kurt, knowing how much the younger man enjoyed it. He liked intellect and it was almost as big of a turn on as Will's large cock, which the teen had become very adept at swallowing down.

"Will, please." Kurt begged, those pleas crossing his pretty pink lips that Will so adored.

"Okay babe, let's go get undressed, get comfortable and see what happens." Will said leading them down the familiar root to the bedroom.

Kurt began stripping as soon as they were in the bedroom as was habit, till Will's hands grabbed his and Kurt stopped to look at him. Will kissed him delicately. "Allow me beautiful." He said pulling Kurt's shirt up and off taking a good look at the bruises and pushing on them gently to see how tender they were and at even a delicate touch Kurt whimpered slightly. "Okay, okay babe, we'll just have to be careful of that tonight, but I need you to tell me if it hurts when we do anything, alright?" Kurt nodded in understanding.

Will threw the shirt onto the chair where all their clothes usually ended up. Will then proceeded to strip Kurt, kissing exposed flesh at his leisure, kissing his neck, his back, shoulders, chest and even the palms of his hands.

Kurt moaned quietly as his teachers lips trailed across his body, he always felt cherished when he was with Will, it was like the world outside didn't matter anymore and he was free to just feel and to experience and that was something he truly loved.

"Oh my sweet boy, you're still wearing my necklace." Will said quietly against the flesh of Kurt's collar bone.

"I don't wear it to school, it would kill me if something happened to it, but I put it on as soon as I get home." Kurt replied just as quietly as Wills hand began opening his pants and sliding them to the floor, taking his underwear with them and the fabric pooling at his feet leaving him exposed. His cock hard and leaking, jutting out from his body.

"Well, look what we have here." Will teased lightly slowly jerking the rod of flesh as Kurt let out a deep moan and his knees shook, trying to keep from buckling. Will seeing this, pushed Kurt to sit on the edge of the bed and knelt between the teen's spread thighs admiring the long cock from up close, he opened his mouth and took the head of his boys cock in. He hadn't done this with Kurt before, he'd not blown his boy yet, more concerned with getting him relaxed in the situation, but he felt that his boy needed this, his undivided attention in giving him pleasure. So he relaxed his throat and swallowed Kurt's cock down.

Kurt let out a moan and his hands flew to tangle in Will's hair, holding on as if for dear life as the more experienced man, sucked and licked and teased. "Oh Will." He moaned. It had taken him a while to get used to not calling him Mr Shue outside of school, but he now knew that outside of school, it was just Will, his older lover.

Will fondled Kurt's balls slowly rolling them in one of his hands as the other reached for the drawer and the tube of lube stored within, he'd bought a couple more when he last went shopping, because he never wanted to be caught without where his boy was concerned.

"Love hearing you Kurt, your voice makes me so hard, I can barely stand it in glee, knowing which notes you'll hit for me in here." Will said swallowing down Kurt's cock and enjoying the high breathy moans and whimpers.

He popped open the tube of lube and pulled back, coating his fingers and using his free hand to gently push Kurt back towards the centre of the bed and to lay back, he knelt between Kurt's spread thighs, all spread out in a sea of pale porcelain skin which drove Will mad, he gently pulled Kurt up into his lap, back still on the bed and coaxing those long legs back to bend against his chest, he could almost push Kurt's leg's behind his head, but he knew that it wouldn't be comfortable for Kurt to be laid out like that for any length of time and he planned on taking his time with this.

"Hold your legs back for me baby, just keep relaxed and enjoy." Will said reaching under the pillow for a small gift he'd bought just for this occasion. A long dildo, not as thick as his own cock, but he figured he could use it to help stretch Kurt out enough that he could fit his cock in alongside it, he hadn't wanted to bring this up to soon, knowing of his boys inexperience but the thought of stretching Kurt out to that extent, to leave him open and gaping, it was something that almost made him cum without any help.

He slowly ran a finger across Kurt's hole, watching Kurt's muscles flutter and listening to his boy whimper pitifully. He gently coaxed in the first finger and Kurt let out a deep throaty moan. Kurt had found it easier to relax in this now, but he was so deliciously tight, it didn't seem to matter what they did, the next time they would be together he would still be as tight as their first night together and Will was convinced that Kurt would always be tight and he couldn't wait to stretch it out.

"Will, please." Kurt whimpered and Will obliged by slipping in a second finger scissoring them and caressing Kurt's channel gently watching Kurt's eyelids flutter against his cheek and his breath coming in little pants, making his pale chest rise and fall attractively.

"Like that baby?" Will asked leaning down to engage the teen in a deep kiss, their tongues duelling, each battled valiantly, till Will's fingers shifted across Kurt's prostate and the teens tongue retreated so he could let out a deep moan.

Kurt looked deep into Will's eyes with his own beautiful blue ones and tenderly clasped his hands behind the older man's neck, pulling him down for a more intimate kiss than they had shared before. It was as if they had to face something like this, to transcend from a relationship that had started as a selfish wish of Will's and was now a real relationship between two people who cared for each other and that was worth all the pain and trials that would no doubt bombard them as long as they were together.

Will slowly slipped in a third finger and Kurt threw his head back with a loud drawn out moan. "Please, please, feels so good Will." Kurt moaned, his voice wavering slightly.

"That's my boy." Will encouraged and he grabbed at the dildo and made sure it was slicked up before slowly spreading his fingers as he pulled them from Kurt's fluttering hole and pushed the dildo in firmly, only pausing when Kurt tensed slightly, it wasn't as thick as he was, but Kurt always needed a minute when he was about half way in to get himself to relax properly.

"You're getting so good at this baby, it's hot." Will said leaning down to delicately kiss Kurt's bruised stomach as he twisted the dildo slowly, watching Kurt's blue eyes slowly cloud over with pleasure and whimpers escaping his throat.

He made sure his fingers were still slick before locking eyes with Kurt and slowly coaxing a finger into the teens stretched hole alongside the dildo, holding them both still so as not to frighten his boy, after all, this was a very unusual thing for someone to do and he didn't want Kurt to say stop because he'd hurt him, he wanted his boy to say stop if he really couldn't take it, which was a possibility, after all Kurt's small tight body hadn't fully matured yet and this was something very few people tried and even fewer enjoyed, but he wanted to let Kurt experience things.

"How's that feel?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper as he watched Kurt's fingers flex and clench as he got used to the extra stretch.

"Tight, but it doesn't really hurt." Kurt replied, Will knew that he had to learn to interoperate what Kurt said, because his boy didn't always tell him the truth about the amount of pain he was in, he learnt that the hard way when they had been rather vigorously having sex and Kurt had let out a yelp. Turns out that Will hadn't quite stretched him enough and had slightly torn him and that was something he didn't want to ever happen again.

"Is that you being truthful baby?" he asked quietly and Kurt flushed as if remembering the incident himself and nodded.

"Good." Will replied simply before ever so slowly slipping in another finger and he saw Kurt grit his teeth and tense and let the breath out between his teeth slowly. "Fuck." He whispered.

"It's alright babe, just relax and get used to it, I won't move." Will promised one hand firmly grabbing the end of the dildo and two fingers from his other hand stretching Kurt's hole alongside it.

"Is it going to feel like this if I have to push a baby out?" Kurt asked his eyes shut tight and slightly biting on his lower lip.

"Probably worse babe, but you have to have the pain to get the lifetime of pleasure that baby will bring. Besides, it'll be the pair of us, raising a child, teaching them how they should behave and being as good as our parents were with us. I have no doubt you'll make a wonderful parent and I can't wait to share that with you, all the highs and lows. All the happy smiles and upset tears, all of it will be us together." Will said leaning forward to kiss Kurt's neck and he could feel the teen relaxing round his fingers.

"Now, I want to try and get another finger or two in before we try taking it further, I don't want to hurt you." Will said slowly letting go of the dildo and using his free hand to grab the lube and dribble a large amount over his hand and he carefully shifted his fingers apart and drizzling some straight into Kurt's hole, this caused the teen to yelp and sit up slightly.

"That's cold." Kurt said quietly.

"It'll warm up soon, I'd rather use to much lube than not enough." Will told him and he closed the tube and put it down. "Hold that dildo still for me baby." Will said and Kurt's smaller hand moved down to grasp the end of the phallus. "There we go, now I'm going to try slipping another one in, I must admit I'm impressed, your body certainly stretches." Will smirked as Kurt flushed a fetching shade of pink.

Kurt bit his lip slightly and Will ever so slowly slipped in another finger. Kurt winced slightly and Will paused. "Want me to stop?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm okay, just go slow." Kurt said quietly. His eyes were barely open and his breath kept catching as he inhaled but Will decided that Kurt knew his limits and if he doubted them then he'd stop. So as his third finger slowly penetrated his boy and stretched that tight little arse he couldn't help but want to take them all out as soon as possible and begin pushing his hand deep inside. He'd almost tried this with Terri once, but as soon as he'd gotten his thumb in she'd started screeching like a howler monkey and he stopped just so she'd shut up.

"You know what would make this hotter Kurt? If you jerked off for me." Will encouraged and again Kurt's face flushed, it was endearing how even though he had a dildo and his fingers in Kurt's hole, asking him to jerk off made him flush.

Kurt's hand moved to wrap round his leaking erection and Will smiled, "you keep doing that and we're going to move this on a bit." Will said taking the dildo from Kurt's hand and pulling it and his fingers out, painfully slowly, watching the teens hole flex and gape. He grabbed the lube and completely covered his hand in the slick substance, before moving his free hand to hold Kurt's ass cheeks open and he slipped in three fingers, then four without any effort, he watched Kurt's face as he slowly slipped his thumb in and Kurt didn't make a noise. He bit his lip slightly and his hand stilled on his oozing cock as Will gently pushed forward trying to his fingers in passed the knuckles. Kurt let out a surprised yelp as Will's hand shifts and not only goes past the knuckles, but up to the wrist. His hands bolt down to grasp Will's arm and keep it still and Will just looks shocked, he didn't think it would be that easy.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Kurt choruses in quick panting whimpers.

"Easy baby, easy now, don't tense, I'm not moving." Will said stilling as much as he could. Kurt's manicured nails biting into the flesh on his arm as that tight ass flexed around his hand and he could feel every little shift and even the sounds coming from Kurt's mouth were reverberating round his body.

"Will." Kurt said his eyes looking suspiciously wet and his voice quivering.

"It's alright, its fine, do you want me to take it out?" he asked, Kurt seemed completely shocked and that worried him more than Terri's complaints ever did.

Instead Kurt's hands came to wipe his eyes, then cover his face and Will could hear his breath catch. He used his free hand to wipe at Kurt's eyes. "Baby, hush now, it's alright, I'll take it out, just hold still." He said but Kurt jerked his head. "No, it's just. A lot to take in." Kurt cried overwhelmed by the act.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Will said taking one of Kurt's hands in his and joining them on the teen's chest over his heart. "It's a little overwhelming isn't it?" Will asked and Kurt nodded sniffling and wiping his eyes again.

"Yeah, I, I didn't think anyone would ever want me, now this, it's just. It's just a lot rather quickly." Kurt said with a tearful voice.

"Oh sweetie, I know, just over a month ago I took your virginity, now I have my hand in your tight ass, but I need you to relax for me baby, I'm going to take it out now, I think that's enough for now." Will said as he and Kurt both took deep breaths and he carefully pulled his hand back, Kurt groaned loudly and painfully. "I know, it hurts worse coming out, than going in." Will remarked, which was true with how tense Kurt had become as soon as he'd started withdrawing.

Kurt just looked at him through hooded eyes, whimpering and panting and the pained noises almost broke Will's heart, but he soon managed to pull out his hand, flexing his fingers now they were free from his boys tight passage, they wouldn't be doing that again in a hurry. He carefully slipped two fingers back into the gaping hole and he both saw and felt Kurt tense dramatically.

"It's alright, no more of that; I just want to check I didn't tear anything again." Will remarked, but he didn't really need his fingers, Kurt's ass was gaping wide and he could easily see he hadn't done anything this time, he thanked his over indulgence with the lube for that.

He pulled his fingers out and pulled Kurt up to sit in his lap, his boy moved so that his gaping hole, which was probably incredibly painful or at least starting to become so, didn't rest on Will's lap. Will ran his hand not covered in lube through Kurt's messy locks.

"I'm sorry baby." Will said kissing Kurt delicately and rubbing his other hand up and down Kurt's muscular back as his boy laid his head on Will's broad shoulder.

"Can we call this an experiment and stay away from it for a while?" Kurt asked, words partially obscured as he spoke into Will's neck.

Will smiled, trust his boy to try and make him feel better. "Sure, but how about I finish you off, then we can get some sleep." Will said, the hand that had been rubbing his back now moving to grab his still hard cock and jerking it expertly. Kurt moaned wantonly against his neck and with barely a minute of jerking Kurt was cumming in thick white ropes across their stomachs. Will let him catch his breath and kissed his cheek.

"Now, I want you to lay down with me and go to sleep, things will look different tomorrow." He promised shifting them under the duvet and stopping Kurt's hand from reaching for his cock, which had deflated significantly when he realized he'd hurt his boy again. "No, that one was all for you, go to sleep angel, we can clean up later." Will said kissing the teen whose eyes drooped alarmingly, before slipping closed and his breath evening out. Will realized while he laid there trying to drift off himself that, no matter how many times he did something wrong, Kurt would always care about him and that was worth more than any physical treasure he could receive.

"Some day soon, you and I will have a child and I hope that he or she loves, just as strongly as you do, because in a world like this, that's all anyone could ever need." Will said kissing Kurt's relaxed features and snuggling down, letting his revelation take him into a peaceful slumber.

…

End

…


End file.
